Many marine devices consume electrical power. Buoys for example include onboard lighting and communication systems that constantly rely on an on-board power source.
Batteries are currently used to supply electrical energy to remote marine devices such as buoys. Non-rechargeable batteries inevitably run out of energy, which necessitates inconvenient and costly battery maintenance. Rechargeable batteries need a power source to recharge them.
Waves offer a continuous and ample source of mechanical energy, but harnessing the wave energy for conversion into electrical energy has been problematic to date. A reliable way to harness wave power and produce electrical energy in remote marine environments would be beneficial.